Darkrai: Match Maker
by Darkrai842
Summary: Darkrai bored with life takes human form and decides to go to TwinLeaf high. There he is befriended by the popular kids of the school. so he decides to play match maker with them after seeing them flirting with one another. Pearlshipping, Contestshipping and Egoshipping
1. A new look and new friends

**Author's note**-This is my second fanfic which will have muitple shippings, muitple chapters and will be told in Darkrai's POV.

Quick summary-Darkrai bored with life decides to take human form and enrolls at Twinleaf high as a new student. He soon becomes fast friends with popluar kids of the school. As hangs out with them more he notices that love is in the air around his new friends so he decides to play match maker with them for his own amusement but as time goes on he stops doing it for fun and actually tries to get them together. Will he succeed or will he fail...

Any mistakes please let me know :)

Ages

Darkrai-16

Ash-16

Gary-17

Drew-16

Paul-17

Misty-17

May-16

Dawn-16

Disclamer- I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story. All rights go Satoshi Tajiri

Another boring day as I woke from my sleep. I fought many battles but that getting dull and now I find myself in the town of Twinleaf in my human form, staying in a inn that was free of charge. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself I am Darkrai the nightmare pokemon and if you are wondering why I am in human form it's because life in my pokemon form was getting dull. By taking human form I can how humans have fun which I might enjoy. To desricbe my human form it is very similar to my pokemon: my eyes are crystal blue, my hair still white with one of my eyes covered, as my hieght was around about 6'0 foot. For clothing I wore black baggy jeans, black sneakers, a jet black jacket with a red jagged on the collar and wore a black shirt under the jacket. After making sure I look alright I left the inn and headed to the bus. On the way there I noticed teenaged girls staring and giggling but I didn't make anything of it as I arrvied at the bus stop. Yes I'm waiting for a bus becuase I enrolled at Twinleaf high to see the world of teenagers for my own eyes. But then again who was I to call them teens as I myself still young but the teens in this school better not get on my bad side. I might not be able to use my attacks that doesn't mean I can't use my fists. I stood there for another ten minutes waiting and then the bus finally came.

The doors opened I got on and sat at the back of the bus with some of teens giving me a look as if they where trying to tell me not to sit there but I didn't care. If someone wanted to say something to me let them as they would be making a mistake. 5 minutes later the bus stopped and four boys and three girls got on and sat at the back near me. I looked at them thinking that they must be the popular kids of the school. Three of lads and the three girls seemed nice but the kid with the purple looks like his got a problem. I stared out the window thinking to myself but I heard a voice snap me out of my thoughts.

"Hi, my name's Dawn whats your name?" She asked me. I stared at her for a moment thinking of a name to make up until I came up with a name.

"Danny." I said with light smile. It was then I noticed her friends moved closer to where I'm sitting.

"Hi I'm Ash". One of them said giving me the tumbs up. So I gave him the tumbs up. then the others Introduced them selfs. The guy with the purple hair is called Paul and boy did he have an attitude problem, the guy with the brown spikey hair is called Gary hes the ladies man of the school no suprise to that and the guy with green hair is called Drew like Gary hes a ladies man and again no surpise to me especially with the way he flicked his hair. Then there was the girls, the first one to speak to me was Dawn and she is the youngest of the group and nicest as well. Then there is the red hed Misty who was one of throse girls who can be really nice or really horrible but depends on the situation. Finally there was May who is a brunette and like Dawn she is really nice. So for the next 20 minutes I spoke to them about different things. As it turns out Ash, Drew, May and Dawn where in the same year which was year 11 and Paul, Gary and Misty are in Sixth form. I told that I am 16 years old and as it also turned out the my lessons where the same as Ash and the others.

Before we got the off the bus I noticed something about my new friends: apart from Paul who has a girlfriend it looked like to me Ash and Dawn where flirting with each so was Drew and May and Gary with Misty. My eyes knew what they saw and with that I decided it was to play match maker not only becuase I knew what I saw was blatantly obvious but it would give me some fun. With that thought a smirk formed on my face as the the bus stopped...

**Author's note**-Well there is chapter 1 of Darkrai : Match Maker. There will be more chapters so don't fret and if anyone has any ideas for the story then pm me that would be great :)

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	2. Surviving the first day

**Author's note**-Right here we go with chapter 2: surviving the first day. As the name of the chapter suggests, this chapter will follow Darkrai's first day as a higher schooler.

Also a quick shout out to Shado-chan who asked what the shippings mean in my other story Mewto vs Darkrai. Shipping is a term used to suggest that two characters from an anime are in a romantic relationship e.g. pearlshipping is for Ash and Dawn and the term shipping is shorter for relationshipping. Well I hope that helped clear things for you Shado-chan :)

Any mistakes please let me know :)

Now for chapter 2 enjoy :)

We got off the bus and then walked into the main reception area. I stood there for a moment taking in the area and the kids running about but then Ash snapped me out my thoughts.

"Hey Dan you alright there?" He asked slightly concerned. I look at him with the yes I'm fine look.

"Dan you might wanna ask the receptionist for a timetable and what class you are in." Dawn said.

"Yeah, go right ahead we will wait here for you." May said.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute." I said. I then walked to the receptionist but she was on the phone so I had to wait. 5 minutes she finally got off the phone.

"Can I help you?" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah. I'm new here and I was wondering what class I am in. Also could I have a timetable please?" I asked gritting my teeth because I had to use my manners which I couldn't believe I just did.

"Name please?" She asked.

"Danny Dark." I said. Yeah that's my human name and I know what your thinking what a stupid name. Trust me I didn't want to use but author has given me that name. Couldn't he have thought of something better.

"Right here you are. Your in class eleven T and here is your timetable." She said and handing a sheet of A4 paper which lessons on. After that I walked back over to the others.

"So Dan what class are you in?" Drew asked.

"Eleven T." I said.

"Well what do you know, that's out class!" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"So I'm with you guys for every lesson?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much. No need to worry we will look after you." Dawn said with a playful smile and what did she mean by looking after me. I fought many battles and have never lost I think I can a human high school.

"Bell's about to go. Better get to class."Gary said.

And with that May and Drew took in one direction while Gary, Misty and Paul went off in another while I followed Ash and Dawn.

"So what lesson do we have first?" I asked.

"Maths, probably the most boring lesson of the day." Dawn said and I could be her facel expression this was going to boring. We go to the class room and from the looks of things we where the first ones. Dawn and Ash told the teacher that I am the new kid here so he seated next to them two. Oh about the teacher his name is Mr. Block and he accodring to Ash is one of the more laid back teachers. Who knew adults could be laid back like teenagers. By this time the rest of the class arrived and straight away everyone looked at me. Some of the girls where giggling to each other while some of the lads where trying to stare me down. Once everyone sat down the Mr. Block started talking.

"Right class meet Danny Dark his the new kid." He said with smirk on his face, why he was smirking I had no idea. Then everyone looked at me again there where smiles and then where smirks. Good Arceus! What is it with people smirking. I mean really it looks some of them are gonna pick a fight with me. Well let them try, they will be heading straight to the hospital. Then everyone looked away from me and turned their attention to Mr. Block.

"Ok class for this lesson, you will be doing a mock exam and it will be done in groups of three so you can help each other out." He said.

He then came around handing out test papers. After that no one actually bothered to the test which should have suprised me but it didn't because teenagers are lazy. Even Ash and Dawn didn't bother. So I didn't bother so while they where talking I turned my head to other members of the class and what do I see? More smirks and dirty looks. This is getting really tiresome.

"So what's with everyone smirking and giving dirty looks in this class?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Well that's our class for you. Most of the lads in here tend to start trouble with anyone while the girls always talking about rumors." Ash said.

Great I'm stuck with obnoxious teenages, what could be worse. Maths went pretty quick because we where talking for the entire lesson. Next was I.T. I thought to myself how human technology has grown over the centurys and this was a perfect time to see what humans had come up with. Now baring in mind I have used a computer before so this shouldn't be to diffcult. When we got there, we where the first ones there again. No suprised to be honest. Ash and Dawn went striaght to their computers and seeing as the teacher was not here I decided to sit with them. About 5 minutes later the rest of the class arrived and again there where smirks and stare downs. This was getting really annoying, I had the urge to change into my pokemon form and use Dark Void on these brats but I choose not because for one I didn't want to attract attention and two I still had to get my knew friends together. About 10 minutes a teacher walked in and told us that our proper teacher is ill so we had a free lesson. So with everyone rushed out except me, Ash and Dawn.

"Well that was unexpected." I said because I was rather suprised that the class was actually aloud to leave but then again its a free lesson so I should have known better.

"Not really but you are still new." Dawn said with a playful smile. Ash looked at her then to me and nodded in agreement. So the rest of the lesson I decided to play some games on the internet while Ash and Dawn talked about different pokemon they had caught while on holiday over the years. Through their conversation I learned Ash wants to be a pokemon master and raised a lot of powerful pokemon while Dawn wants to be a top coordinator and raise her pokemon to perform combinations while making them look... cute. The thought of making a pokemon look cute sent a chill down my spine. The world of pokemon sure has changed a lot.

The bell rang and now it was break time. So I followed Ash and Dawn out to to what they called the break ground. We made our way to one of the corners where a bench was. Gary, Misty, May and Drew where already there while me, Ash and Dawn only just arrived. They sat down while I choose to stand and leaned on the wall next to the bench with my arms crossed. I looked around to see smirks... yet again. But there some smiles but mainly from girls, giggling to themselfs. The smirks and the giggles where really starting to piss me off. Just then a voice snapped me out of my thoughts and this I was glad for that because I was a thought away from using Dark Void on them.

"So hows your day been so far, Dan?" May asked while smiling.

"Not bad to be honest. But I think I can do without the smirks and giggles." I said annoyed.

"The smirks understandable but the girls are giggling because they think your handsome or cute and to be honest you are kinda cute." Dawn said playfuly. At that moment I felt my face go red and didn't help the fact the others noticed which made me go even more red so lowed my head to hide it.

"So where's Paul at?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hes probably with his girlfriend." Ash said.

Just then while I heard another voice speak to me but I didn't know this voice so I looked to see a kid in my year staring me down with a huge smirk on his face which at that point I was fighting to keep my anger in check.

"Turn out your pockets." He said and still smirking. So insteaded of saying anything I smirked back and stared him down.

"What you deaf?" He asked in a mocking tone but I didn't care. I just stood there smirking at him and I could tell it was getting to him.

"Don't ignore me KID!" He shouted with anger. At that point I bursted out laughing. The others looked at me confused but then they soon caught on and stared to laugh themselfs.

"Mind telling me whats so funny?" He asked and at this point his anger was getting the best of him.

"You and your failed attempts to threaten me." I said while laughing.

"Why you son of a-" He said while he threw a punch which missed so I then threw a right hook and knocked him to the ground. This kid is really lucky because while in human form I still have the strengh of my pokemon form so I had to restrain my strengh. I looked around to Ash and the others in shock at they saw while everyone else looked scared. The kid got up and walked off while muttering something under his breath not that I cared.

"Who was that I asked?" I asked.

"Harley. He tries act all tough but most people just ignore him until to tries start a fight. But this the first time he has actually started one." Drew said.

"Well looks like he won't be bothering any time soon." I said. For the next 15 minutes the others talked about how their day was going so far while I stood thinking about how to get each one of them togther. I thought about each of their personality and the way they are. Ash is dense. Soon as I saw him I could tell that he is really dense nuff said. Drew seemed the type who would keep trying to get a girl to like him no matter what. Gary's a ladies man nuff said. Moving on to the girls. Misty and May are more tomboys while Dawn is girly. Misty is also the type to bring up romance every chance she got. May is the type of girl who can be romantic when it comes it. Dawn is much different from Misty and May as she like Ash is dense but no where near how dense he is. I thought to myself that this would take a while well in Ash and Dawn's case but Drew and May I couls easily get them togther. As for Gary and Misty shouldn't be too diffcult. Just then the bell rang and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So what lesson do we have now?" I asked.

"Well right now is a free lesson and next is battle training." Dawn said. Another free lesson and I guessed that battle tranining would be teaching human trainers about types etc.

So for the next hour Me, Ash and Dawn went out school so I could go back to the Inn I was staying at so I could get the only pokemon I caught. Which is a Gliscor which is powerful in it's own right, I mean heres a list of moves which it knows: X-scissor, Steel wing, Fire fang, Giga impact, Stone edge and Guillotine. After getting Gliscor we started to walk back to the school when someone caught my eye. It was a teenage girl round my aged but she seemed very familiar. Her hair colour: pink and her eye colour: purple and her skin colour: creamish white. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a light blue jacket with purple skin tight jeans and purple sandales. _It could't be... could it? _I thought to myself. It was then I noticed Ash and Dawn where trying to get my attention.

"Dan you are right?" Dawn asked slighty worried.

"No need to worry. I'm fine." I said smiling. When I looked again the girl was gone and with that we carried on walking but my thoughts where still on that girl I. _If its who I think it is I wonder what she wants... _I thought to myself. We soon found our selfs back at the school.

When we got back just in time for lesson. We walked to the battle area and teacher was already there with the class. Again Ash and Dawn explained I'm new and I was alloud to stick with them. Then the teacher asked Me and Ash to step foward.

"You two will have a battle so everyone can see your battle ability." He said. We took our places on oppsite sides of the battlefield.

"Ok Dan I hope your ready because I'm not holding back." Ash said while smiling. I could tell he is really pumped for this. I smiled back.

"Bring it on Ash." I said.

"Garchomp, I choose you!" Ash shouted. He threw the ball and out came Garchomp which is newly evolved and I could tell because I fought them before. So I know how to beat it. With that I thew my pokeball into the air.

"Gliscor, lets this do!" I shouted and out came Gliscor.

"Ok Ash you can have the first move." I said.

"Fine by me, Garchomp draco meteor!" Ash shouted and Garchomp shot a ball of energy from it's mouth into the air and exploded into about twenty other smaller balls and they all came flying down.

"Gliscor dodge it!" I shouted and it did with ease. With that it's time fight back.

"Gliscor stone edge!" I said and with that it charged the stone edge and shot it at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, quick dodge it!" Ash shouted but Garchomp didn't move quick enough as stone edge met its target.

"Garrrr!" Garchomp screeched in pain.

"Garchomp are you ok?" Ash shouted in a concerned tone. Garchomp looked at Ash and nodded but before Ash could do anything I decided to attack again.

"Gliscor X-scissor!" I shouted.

"Garchomp dodge it!" Ash shouted and to my suprise Garchomp actually dodged it.

"Now Garchomp dragon claw!" Ash shouted and Garchomp's arm lighted up as it came charging at Gliscor.

"Gliscor dodge it!" I shouted and it did but only by an inch. Now its time to finish this.

"Gliscor use giga impact!" I shouted and Gliscor charged at Garchomp while encircled in energy.

"Garchomp lets make this head to head. Use giga impact!" Ash shouted as Garchomp charged at Gliscor becoming encircled in energy. The two clashed and exploded causing a lot dust to gather up and blocked mine and Ash's view of the battle so we could wait for the dust to clear to see the results. When the dust cleared both Me and Ash where shocked at the results.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. There for this battle is a draw." The teacher shouted.

"You did great Garchomp. You deserve a good rest." Ash said with a smile as he returned Garchomp to it's pokeball.

"Well done Gliscor you did good for your first battle." I said as I returned Gliscor to it's pokeball. Me and Ash walked into the centre of the field and shaked hands.

"Nice battle Dan." Ash said smiling.

"You two Ash." I said smiling.

Just then Dawn came running up to us.

"You two where awesome." She said cheerfuly while winking at Ash. When she did that I noticed Ash's turned a very faint red. I smirked at that but then the smirk turned into actual smile.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash said as they high fived each other and as their hands pulled it looked they didn't want to. Now it was getting really obvious that they like each other and it was only a matter of time before I get them to togther. Dawn tunred to me smiling.

"Yeah thanks Dawn." I said smiling. For the rest of the lesson the teacher told us the good points and bad points and where we need to practice more with our pokemon's battle ability. The bell rang so its time for luanch time. We made our way to the cafeteria where we lined up to get some food. I looked at the food in disgust simply because it's human food so I choose not to get any food and insteated I waited for Ash and Dawn to get their food. When they did we walked over to the table with Drew, May, Gary and Misty where at and I gussed Paul was with is girlfriend.

"Hey guys." May said as we sat down. The others started eating while I tunred my head to my suprise to see no one staring me down and no girls giggling at me. Must be because of what happened during break time with that kid Harley.

"Hey Dan aren't you hungry?" Misty asked slighty concerned. I turned to face her.

"No not really." I said. The others where talking about the battle Me and Ash had while I started to think about that girl again. _If that is who I think it is then why is she here and why in human form? Could she be looking me? And if she is... WHY? _My thoughts where racing through my head all because of some girl who looked familiar.

Just then a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dan you ok? You deep in thought." Gary asked smiling because he proabaly gussed I was thinking about a girl but I wasn't gonna be truthful.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What lesson do we have last?" I asked changing the subject.

"Art. The best lesson of the day!" Dawn said with a huge smile on her face. From then on the others just talked about different things while again that girl was back on my thoughts. The bell ranged so it was time for lesson. Me, Ash and Dawn made our way to the lesson and suprise suprise we where the first ones there and again Ash and Dawn told the teacher I'm new so we sat down at Ash and Dawn's nomral table which is meant to sit four people. They sat on one side while I sat at the other saide. A few minutes later the rest of the class arrived and no one looked at me which casued me to smirk. They where afraid of me which is something I have gotten use to.

"Ok class for today you may draw any legendary pokemon you want." The teacher said. I knew exactly what I was drawing: myself. So with that stettled I started drawing and honeslty I wan't have bad in my opinion.

I looked up at the clock and the time was 15:13. The bell would be going soon so to pass the time Me, Ash and Dawn showed each other drawings. Dawn had drawn the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. The drawing showed Giratina looking down at Dialga and Palkia looking up at Giratina. Ash's drawing was a drawing of Ho-oh and Lugia. Lugia was coming out of the ocean while Ho-oh was flying towards Lugia while the sun was setting. Then there was my drawing which was of me in pokemon form. In this drawing I was charging up a shadow ball in one hand with my other hand swung behing my body while it was dark and a crescent moon shinning behind me. The teacher said that all three drawing where really good.

That's when the bell went so we all got our stuff and made our way to the buses. When we got there the bus was already there so we quickly got on and the others where already on waiting for us at the back of the bus. I sat by the window again while Ash and Dawn sat in the seats in front of me while Paul was oppsite me next to the other window with May and Drew in the middle of Me and Paul while Misty and Gary where sitting in front of Paul. For most of the bus ride we talked about my first day which actaully turned out better than expected. Their stop came so everyone got up and smiled at me including Paul I think something must of hit him on the head. About 5 minutes the bus arrived at my stop so I got up and got off. I started walking to the Inn but then I noticed that girl again from eailer. My thoughts started to race again as soon as I saw her. But she didn't notice me this time so I carried walking but my thoughts where still on her. I finailly got to the Inn so walked in went to my room. I walked my room and threw my bag on the floor picked up a towel from the bed and went to a shower. An hour later I came back to my room. I dried myself and fixed my hair which was a mess, now I know how human girls feel. Once that was done I used power form a pair black shorts on my bottom half of my body. I then got into bed and started at the ceiling while thinking about that girl again but they soon changed into thoughts how to get the others togther. But before I knew it I was drifting off asleep until I finally did.

**Author's note**-Well that was chapter 2 Darkrai's first day as a high schooler. So how does he plan on getting the others togther and who this girl who he keep seeing? Well you guys well have to keep reading to find out. Well that was chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed it :) Oh by if anyone has any ideas on how Darkrai can get them to togther then pm and I will consider using that idea :)

P.S. if you know who the girl is who Darkrai keep seeing is then please don't spoil it. I wanna keep it a secret for the people who don't know who it is :)


End file.
